


Shock Shooter

by Icechild



Series: Sub-0-Hero [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Electrocution, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gore, Hurt Carter Hopkins, Hurt Emily Peterson, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Rape, Superheroes, Superpowers, Torture, drowing, hurt shock shooter, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Emily Peterson is Queen's superhero, Shock Shooter. She and her partner in crime fighting, Carter Hopkins, work together to keep the streets clean. She has the power of electricity and he is very smart. She idolizes Sub-0-Hero and he learned from basic comics. It is part of the Sub-0 universe and there are crossovers but you don't need to have read Sub-0 in order to understand, although, I highly recommend in order to understand what all is happening.





	Shock Shooter

On her way home from school 18 year old Emily Peterson kept checking her phone. A few of her friends from school kept messaging her that if she was such a big Sub-0 fan then she needed to see what was on the news. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that swung back and forth as she walked, a black tank top with light blue ripped skinny jeans, a black banded choker and an olive green messenger bag slung over her shoulder completed her look. She made her way home and was able to find the news station that all her friends had been watching. She was surprised when she found the news channel broadcasting that Sub-0-Hero had taken on a partner in his crime fighting. The new hero was going by the name of Bitter Breeze and she was a mix of confusion, anger, joy, and pure fangirling. What ended up coming out of her mouth was a kind of choking scream that alerted the other person in the small house to what was happening. 

Carter Hopkins poked his head out of his small office room down the hall from the living room. He was the same age as Emily but his hair was a black mess on top of his head. He stepped out carefully to see why his housemate had made the sound she did. When he reached the doorway to the living room from the hallway he saw Emily roughly four inches away from the tv screen. He was about to say something when another scream cut him off.

“How could he take a partner?! Where did he find him?! I need answers! Who is this guy? Where did he come from? Why does he get to be Zero’s partner? Why can’t I be his partner?”

“Uhm, rude?” 

She turned quickly to see her friend standing in the doorway. His black sweater swamped his thin frame and his jeans fit him well but left enough to imagination that people wouldn’t look at him and think he is what he is. Emily quickly rolled her eyes and paused the tv.

“You know you’re my true partner Carter, no need to get salty with me.”

“Yeah, totally, that’s why you were just screaming about Sub-0 having a partner that wasn’t you.” He added on to the conversation with a roll of his own green eyes. 

“Ha Ha, very funny. How was your day? Come up with any coding?” 

She moved back over to the couch and sat down on the plush sofa. Carter came around from the side and perched himself against the armrest on the other side so they were facing each other. 

“As a matter of fact I upgraded the computers downstairs and I checked the cities security grid and then I got bored so I made some snacks and then I cleaned the office.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You made food? And ate it? And then you cleaned? Who are you and what have you done with my housemate?”

He threw a playful punch to her shoulder. “You know, it’s not like I don’t eat on purpose, I just get a little carried away with my work. Which by the way, is helping you when you go out for your job every night.”

“I know, I know.”

“Yes, so now tell me how your day was so I can show you the surprise I made while you did things normal people do.”

“God, Carter, you are such a hyper nerd. My day was fine. I went to school and I went to my classes and I talked to some of the people I knew from said classes. Mrs. Green told me after class she didn’t know what she was doing with her lesson plans anymore and I honestly didn’t know how to answer to that so I just kind of shrugged and walked away. That was weird. But you know, what can I say, I am her star student.”

“Wow, so much bragging for the girl I have to help when it comes to her physics homework.”

“Not everyone can be a rich genius like you.”

“Hey! I resent that. Besides, you know how my family is. Why do you think I pay for this house?”

“Because you need your own nerd cave from your obsession with superheroes.”

“Again I will say, rude, and I resent that. You are way more of a hero nerd than I am.”

“What were you organizing in the office Carter?”

“Nothing.”

“Carter?”

He gave a dramatic sigh before talking, “Fine. I was organizing my comic books.”

“Organizing how?”

“Alphabetical and by issue and then relation and timeline because you can’t put Batman and Green Arrow on the same shelf they might come out and attack each other.” He paused as his eyes went wide. “Although if they came out and attacked each other then they’d be here and that would mean I could finally talk to Red Robin about my design plans and get his feedback. Ohmygod-”

“Carter!”

He jumped a little and looked at her amused face. “Yes?”

“You basically are Red Robin, you don’t need his feedback.”

“I’m reorganizing tomorrow just so you know.”

“Okay, fine. You said there was a surprise?”

With a jolt of excitement Carter jumped off the couch and quickly pulled Emily with him. He lead her back through the house into the office he had been in before. It was a plain room with pale gray walls and bookshelves lining the room with a desk next to the doorway. On the desk there was a desktop computer that had a random internet browser loaded up. The room only had one way in and out. No windows for anyone to see into. So Carter didn’t hesitate to walk to the shelf farthest from the door and flip a switch on the top corner of one of the shelves. Once he did that the shelf folded back and revealed a hidden staircase that went down to the basement. 

The basement had motion activated lights that showed a series of glass cases off on one side with a table and wall of assorted tech and gadgets. On the other side there was a matted area with the walls holding different lengths of staffs. In the middle there was an elevated platform that had a glowing floor and computers forming a ring around it. It was almost like it’s own room with walls made of screens instead of plaster. Near the back of the basement there was another sectioned off area but it held a clean medical cot with carts of medical supplies and machinery. It was clearly only used in emergencies. 

Carter dragged Emily along the basement and up to the glass case on the end that was currently not lit and exceedingly hard to look into.

“Yeah you aren’t obsessed with superheroes at all, I don’t know why anyone would think that.”

“Hush! Batman is a king, and I have a surprise now guess what it is!”

“Well, we’re over by the suits, so, you upgraded my suit?”

“I upgraded your suit!

With a flourish that only Carter could achieve he pressed a button on the side of the case to make the glass turn clear and the lights inside to turn on. Inside the case on its own mannequin was a black and blue suit. It was a navy blue kevlar vest that had black mesh on the sides and two black belts criss-crossing over the chest, a lightning bolt shaped “S” was holding the belts in place to the rest of the suit. The gloves that came along with it were fingerless black material that travelled up until just before the shoulder. The black reinforced pants had more pockets than her old suits. The black boots kept the pant legs in place and the rubber soles would be sure to keep anyone safe from electricity. 

“You will have more flexibility without sacrificing any armor and the gloves should be able to help you with your aim when you need to use your electricity. So, what do you think Emily? Or should I say, Shock Shooter?”

She moved closer to inspect the suit in awe, “It’s amazing Carter! Thank you!”

“No need to thank me, you’re the real life superhero here, not me. Queens needs you. New York City needs Sub-0 and now Bitter Breeze, and we need Shock Shooter. With all the drama over there we might be getting our own super bad guys soon, and you will be taking them down in style.” She gave him a smile and he checked his watch. “It’s nearly time for you to head out anyways, Want to give the new suit a spin?”

“Of course.”

With that Emily donned the suit that made her Queen’s superhero and she set out through the hidden doors. With one last look over her shoulder to Carter taking his place in the computer bay she tapped her comm to talk to him and vanished into the night. 

“Time to go to work.”


End file.
